The Song which Changed My Life
by Chacha Mariditha
Summary: [REPOST] Kehidupan Jongdae memang berbeda dengan yang lain. Berat, sangat berat. Namun, alih-alih menyerah, ia memilih bertahan. Bahkan, Jongdae berusaha membuktikan pada dunia bahwa ia ada. Lewat sebuah audisi bakat, Jongdae mencoba berbagi kisah hidup dan memperlihatkan hal yang mengubah hidupnya-lewat nyanyian. Sebuah remake kisah nyata. [Chen-Baekhyun-Chanyeol-Lay]


**THE SONG WHICH CHANGED MY LIFE**

=Remake=

**[Chacha Mariditha | 2014]**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: _All the characters are not mine. They belong to God, their parents' and of course, their own's. I just borrow their names to fit the characters of the story._

_This story is adapted from a real story video which was uploaded in youtube entitled '__**Homeless Boy steals the talent show**__'. I just remake the story with my own words and change some parts so it can be more suitable. And I don't take any profits or ownerships for this story. I just want to share this story with the characters I prefer to._

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Chen di sini memang dinyanyikan oleh Choi Sungbong *nama tokoh asli di video* di audisi bakat Korea kala itu. Lagu berjudul **Nella Fantasia **itu telah kuterjemahkan dalam bahasa Indonesia.

**Main cast**: Kim Jongdae (Chen)

**Supporting casts: **Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yixing

**Genre: **_Life story, Hurt/Comfort_

**Warning**: _Plot-based video (fast plot which is remade and remodified), dominanated by the narration and description _

**Ps. **FF ini pernah kuposting di sini tahun lalu sebelum kuhapus. Dan, aku sarankan, lihatlah video aslinya-buktikan, apa kalian ikut tersentuh juga dengan nyanyian Choi Sungbong seperti aku, sehingga menuliskan _remake_ ini dulu.

* * *

.

**-DON'T BASH, DON'T FLAME-**

**~DO READ, DO ENJOY THE STORY, DO REVIEW~**

.

* * *

Ia terduduk tenang di kursinya. Sementara, sekelompok orang di sekelilingnya tampak sibuk.

Tunggu sebentar—duduk tenang?

Ah, sepertinya kau salah besar. Sama sekali tak tenang! Pemuda itu gugup dan gemetar! Lihat, betapa pucat wajah tampannya itu!

Kedua belah tangannya ia gosok-gosokkan dengan kaki yang ia gerakkan ke depan belakang—menggesek keramik putih di bawahnya. Tapi, ya, ia memang lebih tenang dibandingkan puluhan—ralat, ratusan manusia yang memilih bergerak ke sana kemari, dibandingkan duduk manis di kursi mereka.

Mm—sebenarnya ada apa?

Kim Jongdae, itulah namanya. Satu peserta di ajang bakat terbesar Korea itu. Sebuah ajang bagi para pencari peruntungan untuk menjadi terkenal dengan bakat mereka –bahkan ada yang tanpa bakat sama sekal!-. Jongdae memang mengikuti kompetisi itu—tapi, bukan untuk menjadi terkenal. Hanya sebuah keinginan untuk menunjukkan diri. Menunjukkan ia **ada**. Apa maksudnya? Ah—kau pasti akan tahu nanti.

Jongdae masih bertahan. Ia tetap duduk manis di kursinya sembari tetap menekan kegugupan. Sesekali kepalanya yang tertunduk menatap lantai yang dingin, ia arahkan ke sekitar—menyaksikan ratusan orang sedang berlatih dan mempersiapkan diri. Lihatlah mereka—menari, menyanyi, melawak, dan masih banyak bakat yang mereka latih, yang akan mereka tunjukkan di panggung audisi nanti.

Sementara dirinya?

Ayolah, apa yang ia punya? Jongdae merasa semakin kecil—merasa semakin tak percaya diri. Apakah benar keputusannya untuk datang mengikuti ajang bakat ini? Astaga, kepercayaan diri Jongdae semakin luntur menyaksikan bakat-bakat hebat peserta lainnya. Dan lagi-lagi, ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Kim Jongdae hanyalah seorang pemuda berumur 22 tahun. Di umurnya yang masih muda itu, ia sudah menjalani kehidupan yang sangat sulit—bahkan di saat umurnya masih sangat kecil. Dan sekarang, ia memberanikan diri mengikuti ajang bakat besar di negaranya—yang dulunya hanya bisa ia tonton lewat layar kaca.

Jujur, pemuda itu tak percaya diri. Ia merasa tak punya cukup bakat. Yang ia punya hanyalah sedikit keberanian—dan keinginan untuk menjadi normal. Normal? Jongdae seorang yang normal—hanya saja bagaimana dengan kehidupannya? Hidupnya memang tak senormal orang lain. Karena itulah, ia hanya menginginkan hidup normal. Hanya itu.

Lalu apa hubungannya ingin hidup normal dengan ajang bakat ini? Apa Jongdae begitu berbakat sehingga berani mengikuti kompetisi? Ah—bahkan Jongdae sendiri sebenarnya merasa tidak punya bakat. Yang ia bisa hanyalah sekedar bernyanyi. Itu pun ia tak bisa menyanyi sebaik orang lain. Tak jarang, Jongdae merasa burung liar di alam pun berkicau lebih baik dibandingkan nyanyiannya. Tapi, satu hal—hanya satu hal. Meskipun dirinya tak bisa bernyanyi dengan baik, saat menyanyi –hanya saat menyanyi-, Jongdae merasa seperti seseorang yang berbeda.

Jongdae mengusap-usap celana _jeans_ biru yang sudah berubah warna itu. Celana terbaik yang ia punya. Ditambah lagi kemeja bermotif kotak yang sudah sangat sering dipakainya—sedikit lusuh. Dan sepatunya yang dipakainya, ah— sepatu _sneaker _yang sudah tergolong butut. Jongdae melirik peserta di sekitarnya –lagi-. Pakaian yang begitu bagus dan tergolong baru. Ya, meskipun ada beberapa peserta yang memakai kostum aneh—tapi setidaknya jauh layak dipakai daripada miliknya. Jongdae lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

'Jangan pikirkan hal yang tak penting, Jongdae. Lebih baik kau fokus pada audisinya. Tenangkan dirimu! Kau bisa, Jongdae!' katanya menyemangati dirinya sendiri, berusaha mengusir rasa gugupnya.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu masih saja gelisah. Sebentar lagi, namanya ah ralat, bukan namanya, tapi nomor urutnya akan dipanggil. Sebentar lagi, tak ada kata lari lagi. Ia harus menghadapi takdirnya. Segugup apa pun, ia harus berani! Harus!

"Nomor 209106—bersiaplah! Sebentar lagi giliranmu!" Suara seorang _staff_ dari ajang bakat itu sukses membuat Jongdae semakin panik. Tapi akhirnya, ia hanya menarik napas panjang lalu berdiri. Ia pasti bisa!

**.**

**.**

Jongdae memasuki panggung ajang bakat dengan gugup. Langkahnya terasa sangat berat. Matanya tak fokus, bergerak tak tenang. Dan ia memilih menatap lantai panggung sembari terus berjalan. Tangannya menggantung tegang. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang dan ia merasa tenggorokannya tercekat.

'Ayolah Jongdae, kau sudah sampai di sini! Tak ada kata mundur lagi!'

Tepukan tangan mulai riuh terdengar menyambut masuknya pemuda yang tampan itu—meskipun penampilannya sedikit menyamarkan semua itu. Jongdae merasakan ratusan pasang mata sedang menatapnya tajam—seakan siap menerkam dan menghabisinya hidup-hidup. Ah, apa ia berlebihan?

Jongdae akhirnya sampai di tengah panggung. Sebuah _microphone_ telah disiapkan untuknya. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu akhirnya berdiri di belakang _mic _lalu mengangkat kepalanya—memberanikan diri menatap penonton dan juri di depannya. Dan—hasilnya? Ia merasa semakin gemetar!

Ratusan penonton duduk berjajar rapi di belakang tempat khusus yang telah dipersiapkan untuk tiga pemuda yang sangat luar biasa. Catat ini! Tiga pemuda yang luar biasa. Muda, menawan, berbakat dan terkenal. Apa yang kurang dari mereka? Nyaris tak ada. Tiga anak muda itu telah didaulat untuk menjadi bagian penting dari ajang bakat terbesar di Korea Selatan itu—menjadi juri, yang menentukan 'hidup-matinya' peserta yang mengikuti kompetisi.

Duduk di samping paling kiri –dipandang dari sisi Jongdae-, pemuda dengan penampilan sangat modis. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah _maroon_ tak bisa menghalangi pesona wajah yang sangat tampan itu—justru sebaliknya, ia kelihatan semakin menawan. Tubuh tingginya pun semakin membuatnya tampak luar biasa. Ia adalah Park Chanyeol—seorang aktor berbakat yang juga pernah menjalani dunia _modeling_. Di usianya yang baru 22 tahun, ia sudah banyak membintangi drama dan film yang meraih kesuksesan tinggi. Ia sungguh sangat berbakat—aktingnya sangat hebat. Bahkan tahun kemarin, ia berhasil menyutradarai sebuah film pendek yang meraih sambutan luar biasa.

Di sebelahnya, seorang pemuda yang tampak sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki tampak menyunggingkan senyuman manis. Jika dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol yang tinggi, ia kelihatan seperti anak kecil—jauh lebih pendek dan mungil. Tapi, auranya sungguh luar biasa. Senyum yang selalu ia sunggingkan itu membawa kedamaian dan kehangatan tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya. Byun Baekhyun—pemuda berusia sama dengan Park Chanyeol, seorang penyanyi bersuara malaikat. Suaranya sungguh sangat menakjubkan. Saat ia menyanyi, kau akan benar-benar merasakan lagu itu—selalu penuh perasaan. Bakatnya di dunia musik tak setengah-setengah—tak perlu diragukan. Tak hanya bisa menyanyi, Baekhyun bahkan mampu memainkan berbagai alat musik dan menjadi seorang komposer yang handal. Sempurna.

Juri terakhir adalah seorang pemuda bersurai coklat gelap. Matanya terlihat sayu—selalu tampak sedih, ya meskipun ada beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa itu pandangan mengantuk. Tapi, jangan salah. Meskipun penampilannya seperti itu, ia adalah salah satu _dancer _muda paling berbakat di Korea. Zhang Yixing atau dikenal dengan nama panggung Lay, seorang penari yang sanggup membuat orang terpesona dengan gerakan lincahnya. Jika kau melihatnya menari, yang bisa keluar dari mulutmu hanyalah kata 'wow'. Gerakan dan liukan tubuhnya benar-benar sempurna. Walaupun ia lahir di China, Lay sudah menetap dan bekerja di Korea sebagai koreografer –di samping sebagai _dancer_-. Pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu sudah menelurkan berbagai tarian hebat untuk para idol yang menjadi pujaan banyak kalangan muda.

Melihat para juri muda berbakat di depannya, membuat Jongdae merasa semakin kecil. Kepercayaan dirinya menjadi semakin hilang. Mereka sangat hebat—sementara dirinya? Ah, hidup kadang memang kurang adil. Ada yang diberikan berbagai kelebihan dan hidup nyaris sempurna, ada pula yang seperti dirinya—malang. Tapi, **apa gunanya menyalahkan takdir? Setiap orang memang mempunyai takdir mereka masing-masing**, kan?

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu," kata Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Jongdae membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat pada juri dan penonton.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Kim Jongdae." Suara Jongdae terdengar sedikit gemetar dan cukup lirih. Tapi beruntung dengan bantuan pengeras suara di depannya, semua yang ada di sana bisa mendengarnya. Ia hanya berharap rasa gugup dan takutnya segera menghilang!

Tiga juri itu melihat penampilan pemuda bernomor urut 209106. Mmm—dari penampilannya terlihat biasa, bahkan pakaiannya itu ah—mereka tak kuasa berkomentar apa-apa. Hal yang membuat mereka penasaran, apa yang akan ditunjukkan pemuda ini? Menyanyi? Menari? Melawak? Ah, sepertinya pilihan terakhir tidaklah mungkin.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Err—melihat penampilanmu, aku tak bisa menebak apa yang kaulakukan."

"Aku hanyalah pekerja lepas," jawab Jongdae sambil tertawa miris. Ia menggaruk kepalanya—salah tingkah. Mendengar jawaban itu, kontan para juri dan penonton ikut tertawa.

"Oh—jadi kau bekerja setiap pagi?" tanya sang komposer. Jongdae pun hanya mengangguk, lalu menundukkan kepalanya—malu.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu mengambil formulir audisi milik pemuda yang berdiri di tengah panggung itu. Ia mencermati setiap isinya. Tapi, saat membaca satu bagian, keningnya mendadak berkerut. Penyanyi bersuara malaikat itu akhirnya menatap Jongdae lekat.

"Aku membaca formulirmu. Aku penasaran, mengapa kau tidak menulis apapun di kolom orang tua?" tanya Baekhyun dengan berhati-hati—takut jika pertanyaannya menyinggung peserta audisi itu.

Jongdae terdiam sejenak mendapat pertanyaan dari Baekhyun. Berbagai hal yang selama ini terjadi padanya mendadak melintas di kepalanya. Berbagai kejadian dan kenangan yang harus ia hadapi—masa-masa kehidupannya yang sulit, memenuhi benaknya. Mendadak suatu perasaan aneh mulai bergejolak dalam diri Jongdae. Pemuda itu pun menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya bersuara.

"Hidupku sangat sulit, bahkan ketika aku masih sangat kecil. Sejak berumur tiga tahun, aku sudah ditinggalkan sendiri di panti asuhan. Aku tak pernah tahu mengapa aku dicampakkan oleh orang tuaku. Kehidupanku di panti asuhan pun tak tergolong baik. Di usia lima tahun, aku lari dari tempat itu karena mereka selalu memukuli dan menyiksaku," jawab Jongdae lirih. Mendadak, hatinya terasa sangat sakit—rasa-rasanya ia ingin menangis. Kenangan masa kecil yang buruk sangat membekas kuat dalam diri seorang Kim Jongdae. Jadi, harus membuka kembali luka lama—dan menceritakannya kembali adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, ia tak boleh lari. Ia sudah cukup dewasa—ia harus mampu menghadapi semuanya.

Park Chanyeol yang sedari awal memasang tampang tanpa ekspresi berlebih –membuat kesan seolah dirinya tak tertarik- akhirnya juga melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau hidup setelah kau lari?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sangat berat.

Jongdae membasahi bibirnya yang kering sebelum memberi jawaban.

"Aku menjual permen karet dan juga minuman bersoda di jalan-jalan. Aku menjalani semua itu kurang lebih—" Pemuda itu menghentikan perkataannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata menatap langit-langit ruangan, berusaha mengingat-ingat berapa lama ia hidup di jalanan. Setelah ingat, ia kembali melanjutkan jawabannya. "—sepuluh tahun."

Seketika suasana hening. Tapi tak lama, terdengar suara para penonton yang saling berbisik—membicarakan betapa malangnya kehidupan peserta di depan mereka.

"Apa kau tinggal sendirian? Atau kau hidup bersama orang lain?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku hanya hidup sendirian." Jawaban Jongdae berhasil membuat sang penyanyi bersuara malaikat menautkan alisnya.

"Jadi kau tinggal sendirian di jalanan, sejak umur lima tahun?" Baekhyun berusaha mendapat penegasan. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa ada seorang insan di dunia yang harus menjalani kehidupan yang begitu sulit di usia yang masih sangat muda—dan sendirian.

Jongdae lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk sambil menjawab 'ya'.

Mendapati bahwa dirinya tak salah dengar, mata komposer muda berbakat itu mendadak berkaca-kaca. Perasaannya memang mudah tersentuh. Ia sangat sensitif dengan hal-hal emosional. Mungkin karena itulah saat ia bernyanyi, ia bisa mengungkap lagu apapun dengan penuh perasaan.

"Aku sudah menjalani kehidupan sulit sendirian sekitar sepuluh tahun. Selama itu, aku tidur di tangga atau bangunan tak terpakai. Kadang aku juga tidur di toilet umum. Ya, begitulah kehidupanku sehari-hari. Dan semua itu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Aku sendiri tak menyangka semua itu kujalani selama sepuluh tahun," tambah Jongdae lagi tanpa diminta.

Lay yang biasanya terlihat bermata sayu, sedari tadi ternyata memandang lekat peserta bersurai hitam itu. Ia pun akhirnya memilih ikut bersuara. Bocah yang di depannya itu sungguh menarik.

"Apa selama ini kau bersekolah?" Ya, satu hal yang membuat Lay penasaran—bagaimana dengan pendidikannya?

Jongdae menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap tangan yang satu lagi. Ia mulai merasa tak nyaman. Mengapa para juri menanyainya banyak hal? Mengapa kehidupannya yang menyedihkan malah membuat semua penasaran? Lalu, kapan ia diperbolehkan menyanyi? Ah—Tapi, ia memang harus menjawabnya, kan? Ingat, mereka adalah juri. Mereka adalah sang penentu di ajang bakat ini. Jangan membuat mereka marah atau kecewa, Jongdae.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak—Awalnya, aku tidak bersekolah. Tapi, aku berkesempatan mengambil tes GED untuk mendapatkan ijazah SD dan SMP. Dan akhirnya, seseorang akhirnya datang membantuku, sehingga aku bisa bersekolah di SMA."

Baekhyun yang masih berkaca-kaca terus mengatakan satu kalimat, berulang-ulang.

"Luar biasa—kau sungguh luar biasa," ujarnya tulus, penuh kekaguman. Jongdae hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya. Ia tak nyaman dan kikuk mendapat pujian itu.

Baekhyun pun sekarang bertanya lagi. Ia rasa sudah cukup untuk 'menyentuh' hal-hal pribadi tentang seorang Kim Jongdae.

"Apa kau mau bernyanyi hari ini?" Dan pemuda di belakang _mic _itu pun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kini Chanyeol yang memilih melontarkan pertanyaan. Ia masih sedikit penasaran dengan peserta yang menurutnya sangat menarik itu.

"Apa kau menikmati bernyanyi?"

Jongdae terdiam sejenak—berpikir. Ia merasakan kegugupannya mulai menghilang selama para juri menanyai tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Walaupun merasa tak sepenuhnya nyaman menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, ternyata efeknya luar biasa. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu merasa jauh lebih tenang, santai dan tidak terlalu tertekan. Ketakutannya –dan juga rasa gemetarnya- mulai terkikis.

Berusaha menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol, Jongdae pun mulai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri pertanyaan yang sama dengan apa yang ditanyakan aktor muda itu. Apa ia menikmati bernyanyi? Mm, sebuah perasaan dalam benaknya menggelitik. Ah—ia akan menjawab sesuai apa yang dikatakan hati nuraninya.

"Daripada mengatakan aku bernyanyi karena aku menikmatinya, aku akan bilang aku suka bernyanyi karena itu adalah hal pertama yang aku suka setelah menjalani kehidupan sulitku. Kehidupan yang berlalu dengan sangat cepat—tanpa makna lebih. Aku bukanlah seorang penyanyi yang bagus, tapi aku sangat suka bernyanyi."

Mendengar jawaban yang di luar dugaan itu, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Ia menoleh pada Chanyeol dan Lay yang membalas tatapannya dengan anggukan kepala. Lalu Baekhyun pun menatap Jongdae lekat lalu bersuara dengan lembut.

"Baiklah—sekarang biarkan kami mendengarmu bernyanyi."

.

.

Musik yang terdengar dengan orkestra mulai mengalun indah—membuat suasana hening. Juri dan penonton memilih membungkam mulut mereka—tak sabar menunggu bagaimana si pemuda malang akan menyanyikan lagu itu.

Jongdae memejamkan matanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya. Setelah merasa ia bisa menekan kegugupannya, ia membuka mata lalu memandang ratusan orang di hadapannya. Dan inilah saatnya. Jongdae mulai bernyanyi!

_Dalam khayalanku, aku melihat sebuah dunia penuh keadilan_

_Setiap orang hidup dalam kedamaian dan kejujuran di sana_

Saat menyanyikan lagu itu di awal, suara Jongdae terdengar gemetar. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya menekan rasa gugupnya. Tapi, ia berusaha keras untuk menyanyikan lagu itu, dengan penuh ketulusan—mengungkapkan semua perasaannya lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Dan, semakin lama suaranya semakin mantap dan lantang.

_Aku memimpikan semua jiwa yang selalu bebas, seperti awan yang berarak_

_Penuh perikemanusiaan di kedalaman setiap jiwa_

Nada suara bulat dan kuat terdengar jelas membahana, memenuhi ruangan itu. Bersih—sangat bersih dan indah. Baekhyun terperangah—mulutnya ternganga. Begitu juga dua pemuda berbakat di sampingnya yang hanya bisa membelalakkan mata, takjub mendengar peserta bernomor 209106 itu. Luar—luar biasa. Penonton pun mulai bertepuk tangan—beberapa bersorak kagum dan terpesona.

_Dalam khayalanku, aku melihat sebuah dunia yang terang_

_Bahkan malam pun tak terlalu gelap di sana_

Pemuda itu mengulas senyum tipis. Ia—ia merasakannya. Seluruh perasaannya—ia ingin menyampaikan semua itu lewat nyanyiannya! Jongdae semakin yakin dan semakin memantapkan diri untuk terus bernyanyi sampai akhir. Sementara para juri muda masih saja terpana. Mereka belum sepenuhnya percaya bahwa suara seindah itu –penuh perasaan- itu bisa keluar dari mulut pemuda yang tadinya tampak begitu—menyedihkan. Mata tiga pemuda berbakat itu bahkan tak kuasa berkedip, tak mau lepas dari peserta berpenampilan biasa di atas panggung itu.

_Aku memimpikan semua jiwa yang selalu bebas, seperti awan yang berarak_

_Penuh perikemanusiaan di kedalaman setiap jiwa_

Jongdae menyanyikan nada tinggi itu nyaris sempurna. Begitu bulat, jelas dan bersih. Dan yang pasti dengan penuh perasaan. Ketika bagian itu terdengar, Baekhyun memainkan bibirnya, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca—air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, siap untuk jatuh. Perasaan yang ingin disampaikan Jongdae lewat lagunya—ia bisa merasakannya. Suatu perasaan aneh yang menguasai hatinya—ia tersentuh dengan lagu Kim Jongdae!

Sementara Jongdae memejamkan matanya—mencoba mendalami perasaan berkecamuk yang ingin ia sampaikan. Semua luka, bayangan masa lalu yang menyakitkan ia lebur menjadi satu dengan seluruh perasaannya, ia ungkap lewat lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Ia ingin semua yang hadir mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Dan ternyata—berhasil. Penonton dan juri terpukau. Beberapa orang meneteskan air mata. Sungguh efek yang luar biasa karena Jongdae benarbenar bernyanyi dengan penuh ketulusan. Ia—ia berbicara lewat lagunya.

Jeda. Musik masih mengalun. Jongdae berhenti sebentar, menunggu untuk kembali bernyanyi. Penonton memanfaatkan selang waktu yang sebentar itu untuk bertepuk tangan dan bersorak riuh. Pemuda yang punya kehidupan sulit itu merasakan dadanya berdesir mendapat sambutan yang menurutnya sangat luar biasa—tak pernah dibayangkannya sebelumnya. Mereka—mereka melihatnya. Mereka menerimanya. Jongdae sedikit merasa aneh dan kikuk mendapat tanggapan sehebat itu. Ini pertama kalinya, ia diterima dengan baik oleh orang sebanyak itu. Jongdae menggigit bibirnya—berusaha menahan perasaan terharunya, supaya ia tidak menangis.

Baekhyun sendiri sekarang terlihat tak kuasa menahan dirinya lagi. Air mata sukses lolos dari matanya. Komposer muda berbakat itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua belah tangannya—berusaha untuk menyembunyikan suara isakannya. Ia sungguh tersentuh oleh seorang Kim Jongdae. Ia sendiri bertanya, bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu menyanyikan lagu penuh perasaan, sedalam itu? Bahkan Baekhyun meragukan dirinya bisa menyanyikan lagu itu setulus itu. Jongdae memang luar biasa.

Setelah menarik napas lagi, Jongdae kembali bernyanyi. Semakin ia merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh semua yang hadir, semakin membuatnya semakin lantang bernyanyi. Kepercayaan dirinya pun bertambah. Ia semakin yakin untuk melagukan nyanyiannya. Ia ingin orang-orang melihat dirinya—mengerti perasaannya. Karena itulah, ia semakin lantang mengeluarkan suaranya—semakin menakjubkan.

_Dalam khayalanku, ada angin yang hangat di sana_

_Berhembus di kota-kota, seperti layaknya seorang teman_

_Aku memimpikan semua jiwa yang selalu bebas, seperti awan yang berarak_

_Penuh perikemanusiaan di kedalaman setiap jiwa_

Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan air mata yang jatuh. Sungguh—ia sendiri tak menyangka dirinya yang berkarisma itu bisa menangis setelah mendengar satu lagu. Tapi, dengan cepat dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir. Lalu ia bertepuk tangan, memberikan senyum kagum pada Jongdae.

Sementara Lay? Lay merasakan hal yang serupa—meskipun raut mukanya tak berubah. Matanya berbicara—mata yang biasanya terlihat sayu dan mengantuk itu sudah mengatakan semuanya. Berkaca-kaca karena terharu.

Dan akhirnya Jongdae pun menyelesaikan lagunya. Ia sudah menyampaikan semuanya lewat nyanyiannya. Ia puas—sangat puas. Ia lega bisa berbagi seluruh perasaannya, kehidupannya pada ratusan orang di situ—mungkin ribuan orang jika disiarkan lewat televisi. Dan pemuda ini pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menahan rasa haru dan desiran aneh dalam dirinya sendiri.

Hening—awalnya sempat hening ketika Jongdae menuntaskan nyanyiannya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, sorak sorai terdengar, tepuk tangan riuh membahana. Bahkan mereka memberikan _standing applause_!

**.**

**.**

Selesainya lagu Jongdae dinyanyikan, bukan berarti audisi pemuda itu sudah berakhir. Sekarang pemuda tampan itu merasa sangat takut. Ia mulai berpikir, apakah ia tadi bernyanyi dengan baik? Atau bagaimana? Ia sungguh takut semua respon yang diberikan penonton dan juri hanyalah suatu tanggapan sesaat saja. Apakah para juri bisa menerimanya? Apakah ia akan berhasil lolos? Apa—apa—ah semakin banyak saja, pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya.

Riuh sorakan dan tepuk tangan akhirnya berhenti. Suasana menjadi hening, membuat Jongdae merasa gugup menunggu pendapat dan keputusan para juri yang sangat berbakat di depannya. Kepalanya yang ia tundukkan, ia angkat. Dan ia mencoba menatap para juri. Baekhyun –masih dengan mata berkaca-kaca- menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya dengan bibir sedikit bergetar. Rupanya ia belum sepenuhnya terlepas dari emosi yang dirasakannya dari lagu Jongdae. Tapi, penyanyi bersuara malaikat ini mencoba keras untuk tetap berbicara.

"Aku—aku hanya ingin memberikanmu sebuah pelukan," katanya dengan suara bergetar. Tampak benar jika Baekhyun menahan tangis. Sekeras apa pun ia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa terharunya, ia tak bisa. Tangan Baekhyun pun tampak memegang erat pengeras suara, mencoba menahan emosi berlebihnya. Rupanya, ia tak berhasil. Air mata kembali lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Lalu Baekhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya lalu meletakkan _mic_, dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Jongdae yang mendengar itu tercengang. Pelukan? Sebuah pelukan? Seingatnya belum pernah orang yang mau memberikannya pelukan. Sama sekali tak ada. Bibir Jongdae bergetar, menahan emosi yang semakin bergejolak, membuncah dalam dirinya.

Chanyeol yang lebih cepat menormalkan emosinya pun mengambil kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Boleh kutanya mengapa kau ingin bernyanyi?" Ternyata ia belum sepenuhnya berhasil mengembalikan kestabilan emosinya. Suaranya juga terdengar bergetar.

Pemuda dengan nomor urut audisi 209106 itu menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum tipis. Ia mencoba menggali dan menceritakan lagi masa lalunya—masa lalu yang telah membuatnya sampai di sana.

"Sewaktu masih kecil, banyak hal buruk yang telah terjadi padaku. Salah satunya, aku pernah di jual ke suatu tempat. Suatu hari, saat aku sedang berjualan permen karet di sebuah klub malam, aku melihat seorang bernyanyi di atas panggung. Seperti yang kalian tahu, biasanya klub malam mempunyai musik-musik yang sangat menarik, kan? Aku sangat terpesona oada seorang penyanyi yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu di panggung dengan tulus, penuh perasaan. Dan ya—saat itulah aku suka bernyanyi," ujar Jongdae berusaha menjelaskan.

"Jadi kau ingin menjadi penyanyi?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Ya." Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda ia sangat yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Baiklah—aku rasa kau memiliki suatu bakat. Kau memiliki satu anugerah, suatu alat musik yang sangat luar biasa dalam dirimu. Ah—pernahkah kau ikut kursus atau sebagainya?"

"Aku mengikuti kursus jika aku ada kesempatan dan biaya. Dan setelah itu, aku hanya akan mendengar dan berlatih sendiri," jawab Jongdae. Ya, ia memang biasanya hanya berlatih sendiri, dengan melihat berbagai video di internet. Ya, apa mau dikata, ia tak punya banyak kesempatan seperti orang normal lain, bukan?

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya lalu memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Senyum penuh ketulusan.

"Tak peduli bagaimana nasibmu kelak di kompetisi ini, aku berniat memberikanmu bantuan untuk mengikuti kursus vokal. Terima kasih atas penampilan luar biasa yang telah kautunjukkan. Kau sungguh hebat," lanjut sang aktor yang disambut dengan sorakan dan tepuk tangan dari penonton.

Dan lagi-lagi, Jongdae hanya terpaku. Ia tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan terharunya. Banyak sekali yang mau merengkuh dan membantunya. Meskipun ia hanya terlihat diam, tanpa berekspresi lebih, bahkan tampak bingung, Jongdae merasa sangat bahagia. Perasaan itu begitu memenuhi dirinya—perasaan yang begitu membuncah.

Lay, sebagai juri terakhir yang berkomentar, masih setia dengan wajah datarnya. Di antara ketiga juri yang ada, ia satu-satunya yang paling pandai mengendalikan dan menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Aku rasa kau bisa mengetahui bagaimana hebatnya penampilan yang telah kau tunjukkan lewat reaksi para penonton. _You've done a great job!_" Pendapat yang singkat itu cukup mewakili apa yang dirasakan oleh Lay. Ya, ia memang orang yang tidak suka berbelit-belit dalam bicara. Langsung saja pada intinya. Dan kembali, penonton bersorak dan kembali bertepuk tangan—mereka benar-benar terpukau dengan penampilan Jongdae!

Dan inilah saat penentuan.

Baekhyun yang sudah kembali ke dirinya yang semula, tersenyum pada Jongdae dan memberikan keputusannya.

"Ya," kata Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja ya untukmu," sambung sang aktor tampan.

"Begitu juga denganku." Lay kini memberikan senyum kecil.

"Dan, selamat Kim Jongdae, kau lolos babak selanjutnya!" ucap penyanyi bersuara malaikat dengan keras dan tulus.

Mendengar hal itu, Jongdae hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia sungguh tak menyangka dirinya berhasil. Ia berhasil! Dengan segera, pemuda itu pun segera menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan ia pun meninggalkan panggung bersejarah yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya. Panggung yang memberikannya kesempatan untuk menyampaikan seluruh perasaan dan kehidupannya. Ia sungguh sangat bahagia.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Jongdae, apa kau sudah siap?" Suara itu—suara Baekhyun.

Jongdae membuka matanya, tersadar dari bayangan masa lalu. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang telah membantunya meraih cita-cita menjadi seorang penyanyi sekarang.

"Apa kau siap di konser pertamamu? Apa kau gugup?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku siap, ya meskipun aku sedikit gugup," jawab Jongdae sambil tersenyum. Sang penyanyi bersuara malaikat pun balas tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu pemuda di sampingnya.

"Aku juga gugup di konser pertamaku dulu. Tapi percayalah, kau bisa, Kim Jongdae! Ayo, penggemarmu pasti menunggu!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Jongdae dan meninggalkan ruang ganti itu. Dan Jongdae pun harus siap menghadapi panggung konser pertamanya!

Dan itulah awal kisah lain dari seorang Kim Jongdae. Kehidupan sulitnya sudah digantikan dengan takdir yang lebih berwarna. Perjalanan hidupnya masih panjang. Ia harus berjuang lebih keras untuk mimpinya. _Passion_ yang ia miliki sungguh luar biasa. Dan lihatlah dirinya sekarang, ia adalah salah satu penyanyi paling berbakat yang pernah ada!

**END**

**.**

* * *

.

_Life Quote_:

**Hidup tak selalu indah dan seperti yang kita harapkan.**

**Tapi ingatlah—**

**Selalu ada hal yang patut disyukuri di setiap detik kehidupan kita—**

**sekalipun itu pada hal-hal yang sangat berat untuk dijalani.**

* * *

Ada yang mau meninggalkan jejak?


End file.
